


I Get Weak

by Flangst



Series: Stonegrot Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Episode 9, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Stonegrot - Freeform, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: Stonegrot Week Day 2When she looks in his eyes...





	I Get Weak

She hadn’t realized how deep her feelings ran until he reached down for her hand to help her onto the Landstrider. When their fingers met, a rush of heat raced from his touch to her stomach and up to her face. She let him tug her onto the beast and when he turned to see if she was alright she was caught by the warmth in his blue-green eyes.

“Hold on tight,” he advised her, and timidly she placed her hands on his hips as he coaxed the Landstrider into action. The creature’s long-legged gallop was soon carrying them far from the Sanctuary Tree and out onto the rolling highlands of Thra. Deet’s mind and heart were racing--from the exhilaration of the ride, from thoughts of what had happened in the caves, and from being so very close to Rian. 

When had this happened? 

She remembered the way he’d looked at her across the fire when they’d held a funeral for his father and the All-Maudra, and she’d had to catch her breath from the intensity of his gaze. No one had ever looked at her that way. She had blushed and smiled back at him, but the moment had passed when Brea had released the dreamstitched seed into the air and they’d watched it soar away.

In the Circle of the Suns, he’d asked about her family and when she’d felt self-conscious about her rambling, he’d been gently reassuring. Then he’d called her dress lovely. Her heart had fluttered wildly and she’d found herself recalling his shy smile throughout the rest of the day. 

The way it had felt to hold him when she’d flown them through the tunnels of Grot… At first his yelps of fear had amused her but once he’d grown used to the exhilaration of flying they’d been able to enjoy it together. And although he’d only grabbed her hands to have something to hold onto, she hadn’t wanted him to let go. 

She sighed and scooted closer to him, pressed against his back as the Landstrider carried them to Stone-in-the-Wood. She tried to enjoy having him so close while she had the time. It had only been a few days, but now she knew, surely as she knew her way through the tunnels of her home, that she was falling for Rian. Why did it have to be now, with the spectre of war looming at every turn? She wished they had met in another time… in a time of peace, when they didn’t worry about being hunted or killed everywhere they went. 

But this was the reality now, and the only thing to do would be to survive, and when they had a moment she would try to muster the courage to tell him. Did he... love her? He was fond of her for certain, but did she make him feel weak and fluttery inside too? She swallowed hard. He was so kind, and so sweet to her, and she was helpless to the call of her heart. It had chosen Rian before she’d even realized it.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I chose was "I Get Weak" by Belinda Carlisle.  
I always associated "Circle in the Sand" with the Dark Crystal and I wanted to find a similar song for "Age of Resistance"


End file.
